


Vício, um conto Johnlock

by Deboni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deboni/pseuds/Deboni
Summary: Sherlock Holmes era um viciado. Em momentos decisivos, ele se voltava para a droga para, enfim, conseguir algum pingo de sobriedade [ou algo parecido com isso]. Porém, desta vez, Sherlock Holmes não procurou alento na heroína, uma de suas maiores companheiras.Não, não dessa vez.Ele precisa de algo mais forte.Algo que pudesse inebrirar seus sentidos e fazê-lo vivo novamente.Dessa vez ele precisava da sua droga mais forte: John Watson.





	1. ATO I - A Seringa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Último Romântico em Londres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046604) by [Deboni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deboni/pseuds/Deboni). 

> Conto reimaginado do capítulo 5 de "O Último Romântico em Londres", de minha autoria.  
Baseado na canção "You Get Me So High", da banda The Neighbourhood.

> _Vamos ficar juntos,_  
Você é o meu melhor amigo,  
eu te amo para sempre.  
Poderíamos ser os melhores,  
não importa se nunca formos ricos ou famosos.
> 
> **The Neighbourhood – You Get Me So High**

**…**

Os meus olhos estavam presos na pequena seringa, colocada cuidadosamente – quase num viés de culto religioso – em cima de um pano fino e azul, meticulosamente posicionado na mesa de chá que ficava entre a minha poltrona e a poltrona de John.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Às vezes era como se ela me chamasse – não por Sherlock, mas por William. Porque a seringa sabia bem quem eu era. Já tinha sido embebida no meu sangue e já tinha depositado seu conteúdo em todo o meu corpo anteriormente.

Biologicamente, ela me conhecia mais do que qualquer um.

A seringa e o seu conteúdo eram amigas íntimas do meu Palácio Mental. Dentro dele havia um cômodo especial, pintado de vermelho, que era exclusivo para quando ela me fazia uma visita. Às vezes ela vinha, se acomodava em sua cama e ficava por longos dias me fazendo companhia. Quando John sumia, ela era a única presença que parecia me manter vivo – ou que me aproximava logo do descanso e da tranquilidade.

Quando ela não me visitava – e quando John insistia em demorar nos seus plantões – eu a ouvia me chamar.

_William? Não sentes mais saudade de mim?_

Às vezes eu grito. Grito que não tenho saudades. Grito que não sinto saudades pois sou um sociopata, e eu não sinto nada. Mas ela ri de mim. A seringa gargalha da minha cara como se eu tivesse contado uma piada muito bem elaborada.

Ela ri.

Por dentro, porém, o meu coração chora. Porque eu não consigo rir sem ela. Quer dizer, apenas uma coisa no mundo me faz rir além dela. Mas essa coisa é proibida. É inacessível. Não deveria ser cedida a mim. Não parece querer a mim. _Céus_, essa coisa sequer pode ouvir a menção de que talvez esteja tendo algo comigo.

_William! Eu sei que você quer. Por que está resistindo? Não nos vemos há semanas. Estou com saudade._

_Não sentes mais saudade de mim?_

E eu quero responder que sinto. E eu quero mesmo dizer que eu só quero que ela me fure e me tire da realidade. Eu quero que as adivinhações parem e que a minha dedução suma de mim por um momento. O fardo de ser _O Sherlock_ era pesado demais às vezes – e era nisso que a seringa parecia me tentar:

Ela me conhecia como eu realmente era. E conhecia os meus pontos fracos.

Ela conhecia os meus pontos de pressão, e trazia todos eles perante os meus olhos quando nós estávamos unidos. Dentro do meu Palácio Mental nós conversávamos sobre eles, numerando um a um e revivendo as melhores memórias.

_William? Não quer mais rever a risada de John Watson comigo?_

Um aperto no peito.

O suor começou a brotar em minhas têmporas, e eu sabia que a minha pressão arterial estava subindo.

Fechei os olhos e mentalizei a melhor memória que consegui encontrar.

O rosto de John Watson surgiu imediatamente na minha mente.

...

\- Sherlock! – o grito de John me cortou do silêncio forçado ao qual eu me embrenhei. Num momento era como se todos gritassem comigo, deixando suas queixas e preocupações diretamente em meus ouvidos, enchendo a minha cabeça de vozes e clamores. Com muito esforço eu as fiz mudas. Uma a uma elas foram sumindo. Cada insegurança. Cada dor. Cada falha. Cada grito. Aos poucos tudo foi sumindo.

E foi quando eu me vi ali, imerso na escuridão e no silêncio.

Sozinho, tal qual eu sempre estava.

Quando os meus olhos se abriram, tudo o que eu vi foi John. Seu olhar corria por toda a sala, varrendo a minha expressão cansada e levemente desolada, e indo parar na seringa. Por um momento foi como se tudo corresse em câmera lenta. A expressão surpresa de seus olhos se desvaneceu em tristeza, e depois em decepção.

Ele não sabia se eu tinha usado ou não, mas concluiu que sim.

_Ah John, eu quis tanto_. Mas eu não usei.

Meu impulso em me defender foi grande – mas quando abri a boca para tentar me explicar, um soluço cresceu em minha garganta como uma bolha. Meu coração começou a bater forte e eu conseguia sentir a minha pulsação em diversas partes do meu corpo. O pulmão ardia, enquanto a respiração saía pesada e o rosto parecia com fogo.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o que acontecia, um choro vindo do âmago rasgou a minha alma e abriu caminho pelos meus olhos. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorreram pela minha bochecha, lambendo o meu rosto e lavando-o por completo. Minha visão se embaçou, e era como se eu tivesse sentido tudo de uma vez.

Anos fingindo que nada estava acontecendo para, no fim, ser atropelado por um mar de emoções que eu não sabia ou queria ter que enfrentar agora.

Emoções e sentimentos que eu bloqueei por anos.

Entre elas, a mais notável de todas era a vergonha. Porque eu tinha me preparado para usar. Eu cultuei a seringa e o conteúdo dela como se, por algum momento, a minha dificuldade em acreditar em algo cosmológico tivesse sumido e, por devaneio ou necessidade, eu passasse a cultuar a droga que me tiraria da realidade. E não só isso, claro. Eu tinha me visto usando. Minha camisa estava dobrada no braço direito, com a veia exposta e pronta. Não tinha usado, claro. Mas esse é o ponto: _eu quis. _Eu realmente quis usar. _Cacete, qualquer um pode ver no meu rosto que eu **quero**_ _usar. _O meu braço parecia pedir por isso. Ele sabia que eu queria. Apenas uma picada e o meu corpo se deleitaria em puro agradecimento e prazer.

As lágrimas jorravam como numa cachoeira agora – e o pouco de dignidade que eu consegui construir nos últimos tempos vazava junto com ela. Eu chorava copiosamente, derramando a minha alma naquele flat. Não tinha mais como esconder, _ele _tinha visto.

John Watson.

Eu poderia aguentar tudo. Eu aguentei tudo, na realidade. Eu fui chutado, tive a minha reputação destruída, me forcei a ficar longe de todos os que uma vez confiaram em mim – para a própria segurança deles –, e me injetei muitas vezes. Tudo isso, porém, parecia apenas uma pequena chateação se comparado com o que eu senti olhando a expressão de tristeza e decepção que John me lançara. Era demais para mim.

Em anos, a única coisa que eu sempre me propus foi a de surpreender John Watson. Eu me gabava perto dele apenas para vê-lo reclamar em voz alta, mas concordar comigo em seus olhos. Eu me mostrava, expondo toda a minha capacidade de dedução e percepção, apenas para ter os seus adjetivos e exclamações de surpresa no final de cada frase. Eu o tinha em meus olhos o tempo todo – e me sentia mal quando ele não me tinha em sua visão.

E eu sabia que conseguia aguentar tudo, menos a humilhação de vê-lo me encarando nessa... situação.

O misto de sensações que vieram até mim, como um gancho inesperado de esquerda, me deixou confuso e desnorteado. Não era acostumado àquilo. Enquanto chorava, eu senti vergonha e arrependimento. No auge desconsolado em que eu me encontrava, senti muita tristeza.

Mas, sobretudo, eu senti ódio. Um ódio puro e simples – e totalmente voltado para mim mesmo.

Porque, mesmo vendo a tristeza nos olhos de John e sabendo que aquilo me fazia tremendamente mal, eu _ainda_ desejava a seringa e o seu conteúdo tal qual um sedento deseja a água. Eu precisava daquilo. A abstinência era mais mental do que física agora, embora sentisse as contrações musculares leves, a pontada fina de enxaqueca e todos os efeitos físicos.

Mas isso não silenciou o meu ódio. Porque, no fim, eu tinha ódio de querer mais daquilo que me destruiria no final.

_E oh céus, eu não estava apenas falando da droga química, agora._

Como se pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos, a minha droga favorita – e a mais forte de todas – me abraçou com toda a sua força.

John me esmagou. Sentado no encosto de braço da minha poltrona, ele colou o peito ao lado da minha cabeça e me cobriu.

Por um momento, no silêncio das minhas fungadas envergonhadas, eu pude ouvir o seu coração. E a droga do amor passou a correr avassaladoramente em minhas veias.

_Merda,_ eu conseguia sentir os seus efeitos dali mesmo. Coração batendo forte. Respiração falha e pesada. Mãos suando.

E a terrível vontade de abraça-lo de volta.

\- Eu não usei, John. – grasnei – Eu quis usar. Eu quis muito. Tudo em mim queria. Mas eu... Eu só não pude, John. Eu não podia.

John apenas me abraçou mais forte. E, depois, ainda mais forte.

Por um momento eu senti que John poderia estar fazendo muito mais do que apenas me enlaçando em seus braços. Era como se, ao me abraçar, ele estivesse juntando os meus pedaços e me colando. John parecia querer-me inteiro de novo.

Suas lágrimas molharam o meu couro cabeludo.

E eu não queria vê-lo chorar.

Num movimento, ele caiu no meu colo e eu pude ver os seus olhos. Orbes lindos, delicados e com marcas de cansaço pelo trabalho. Vermelhos, os seus olhos demonstravam todo o pesar que ele sentia por mim.

\- Eu sinto orgulho de você, Sherlock. – sua voz estava marcada pelas lágrimas, mas eu podia jurar que ela jamais foi tão linda.

\- Eu desapontei você.

\- A seringa está cheia, Sherlock. – seus dedos pousaram na minha bochecha, livrando-a de uma insistente lágrima que corria por ali. Por um momento foi como se eu tivesse me esquecido de respirar. – Eu me entristeço por não ter conseguido estar aqui quando você precisou.

\- Você esteve onde precisava estar. – balbuciei – Eu é que não estive por aqui quando você precisou de mim.

Seus lábios foram mordidos por um momento, demonstrando a sua hesitação em concordar ou não com o que eu havia dito. Mas não precisava. Eu sabia a verdade. John Watson fora do céu ao inferno em dois anos, e eu sequer me prestei a mandar uma mensagem. Eu cogitei sobre, claro. Pensei demais sobre. Dormi deliberando sobre. Mas dois anos se passaram, muita coisa mudou e só então eu decidi dar as caras.

_Como um grande cretino._

\- Mas eu...

\- Você está aqui agora. – afirmei, convicto.

\- Isso não te impede de querer o que você quer. – sua voz parecia triste.

Eu sabia que ele falava da heroína. Eu sabia. Mas...

John e eu, com a convivência diária, passamos a falar menos diretamente sobre os assuntos que queríamos. Os diálogos do início de nossa vivência eram muito triviais, e só com o tempo é que se tornaram mais frequentes. Porém, na contramão do que se espera, nós passamos a falar cada vez menos sobre coisas que realmente importavam. Seja por vergonha ou por inibição, havia assuntos que nós realmente não falávamos. E, quando falávamos, não falávamos de maneira direta.

E eu sabia que ele falava da heroína. Mas, e se ele não estivesse?

\- Como você pode saber tanto o que eu quero, John Watson?

Por um momento os seus olhos demonstraram confusão. Sua íris parecia querer engolir a minha, tentando achar o significado oculto das minhas palavras. Eu sabia que, com a mente comum e pacífica de John Watson, ele demoraria um pouco para entender as entrelinhas.

Mas essa era a graça dele: ele sempre entendia.

A seringa não era a única que me conhecia. Na realidade, com Watson cobrindo a minha visão dela, tudo parecia ainda mais claro.

Ela apenas sabia das minhas fraquezas, mas estava longe de me conhecer por inteiro. Ela apenas conhecia uma parte de mim. A mais sensível, talvez, mas era só isso.

Ela não me conhecia como _ele_.

Na realidade, se fosse analisar bem, ele era o _meu_ tudo. John Watson era o meu ponto de equilíbrio e também o meu ponto de pressão. 

O meu ponto fraco.

Quando a compreensão chegou até ele, eu senti a surpresa em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez, talvez, ele notou que estava sentado no meu colo – e eu apenas aguardei a sua reação. Se ele saísse, eu sabia que minha mensagem tinha ultrapassado uma barreira que ele gostaria de não atravessar.

Mas, se ele ficasse... também teria ultrapassado uma barreira. E ele também.

O que faríamos?

\- O que isso quer dizer, Sherlock? – sua voz parecia curiosa e desconfiada. Parecia farejar o perigo.

\- Você é quem consegue ler as minhas entrelinhas, Doutor Watson. Diga-me você. – rebati, incapaz de me livrar daquele jogo que tínhamos entrado.

Por um momento nós apenas nos olhamos. Não sei quanto tempo durou, e eu não fiz questão alguma de contar. Fora dali, o tédio corria por Londres. Dentro do nosso lar, porém, o mistério era a palavra de ordem.

Eu me embrenhava naqueles olhos como um pirata que navega por mares desconhecidos. Era perigoso e eu sabia disso. Mas quem eu seria se não gostasse de um pouco de adrenalina? Quem seria Sherlock Holmes se não aceitasse o desafio de trazer para a superfície o mais valioso de todos os tesouros?

\- O que você está me dizendo, Sherlock?

\- Ora, mas...

\- Sem jogos. – firmes, os seus olhos ordenavam com delicadeza.

\- Só há uma coisa que eu desejo mais do que a seringa que está atrás de você.

Pupilas dilatadas. Respiração levemente falhada. Batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

O amor era isso, afinal? Porque havia algo ali. Eu conseguia ver o amor em mim mesmo, refletido nos olhos de John. E podia ver o amor nos olhos dele.

Muito mais explícito e sem nenhuma inibição, John foi, lentamente, me fazendo saber o que acontecia dentro de si. Como um virgem que se despe para o seu cônjuge na lua de mel, eu pude ver as camadas de John Watson se abrindo na minha frente.

E, por trás de todas essas camadas, eu vi amor.

\- O que você deseja mais do que aquela seringa, Sherlock?

Eu sorri. E eu o amei, porque eu notei que eu amava sorrir quando ele falava.

\- Ah, _meu_ John. Não é óbvio? – e eu não consegui parar de sorrir.

E John sorriu de volta, primeiro de descrença, depois de surpresa – quando a realidade o atingiu – e depois... de felicidade?

\- Eu...

\- Eu sei te ler, mas eu não sei te ler agora, John. Eu preciso que você me diga. – minha mão direita caçou a sua. Eu precisava que ele entendesse o que eu não sabia dizer.

\- Eu... – ele parecia em choque agora. John estava surtando lentamente.

Nos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram eu pensei em tudo o que eu queria dizer a ele. Tão obsessivo quanto eu me sentia ao olhar a heroína, eu me sentia agora. Mas, talvez, até mais. Porque, ao contrário da droga que eu sabia que me destroçaria pouco a pouco, eu sabia que John era incapaz de me fazer mal. Ele era simplesmente incapaz de me machucar.

Ou, pelo menos é o que eu sempre achei.

Porque, nos segundos em que o silêncio nos abateu, eu percebi que ele poderia me machucar se quisesse.

Afinal, agora que as cartas estavam na mesa, ele me tinha em suas mãos. Eu havia renunciado o meu cérebro e entregado o meu coração para ele. John poderia toma-lo com cuidado, como o bom médico que era, ou poderia esmaga-lo como...

_...como os seres humanos parecem fazer um com os outros o tempo todo._

Silêncio.

\- Isso foi um erro. – assumi, suspirando lentamente.

Sempre fui muito bom em disfarces. Sempre fui um exímio falsificador. Nunca tive dificuldade em manter uma expressão neutra e fingir que nada acontecia no meu interior. Era fácil vestir a carcaça de sociopata altamente funcional.

Mas, naquele momento, eu sabia que não tinha esforço meu que poderia colocar uma expressão neutra em meu rosto. Porque a decepção estava estampada na minha cara como se ela tivesse sido tatuada ali.

_Maldito sentir._

_Como os humanos comuns vivem com essa enxurrada de sensações o tempo todo?_

\- Definitivamente um erro. – assumi.

Os olhos de John estavam focados nos meus, mas mantinham-se silenciosos.

Torturante.

_Um tremendo erro._

\- Eu preciso testar uma coisa. – a voz de John parecia distante.

\- O quê?

\- Eu preciso te beijar. – um rubor surgiu em sua bochecha – Eu preciso saber.

\- Saber o quê?

\- Que você não está tramando contra mim.

Então era isso? Ele temia que eu estivesse... tramando contra ele?

\- Por que eu faria isso?

\- É basicamente o que você faz, Sherlock. – ele parecia tão frágil ali. Por um momento eu o senti como uma porcelana que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento – Pode não ser para me fazer mal, mas você sempre me colocou como um experimento que testava se o seu raciocínio estava certo e... – ele suspirou – Isso é sério. O que eu sinto é sério. E eu não estou disposto a colocar o meu coração, a parte mais delicada e sensível de mim, em um dos seus jogos.

Suas palavras doeram. Mas doeram porque, no fim, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

E eu queria provar.

Um último suspiro para tomar coragem.

Minhas mãos pousaram uma em cada lado do seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam focados nos meus. Os vincos em sua testa se suavizaram por um momento, e eu pude notar o quão lindo ele era. Tinha notado isso desde quando ele entrara no laboratório da São Bartolomeu, na primeira vez que o vira. Mesmo mancando, com uma bengala que servia como puro apoio psicológico para o seu medo do mundo pós-guerra, eu pude vê-lo.

Ele não se via, mas eu o vi.

\- Eu pensei em fazer isso há tanto tempo, Doutor Watson. – afirmei.

E o beijei.


	2. ATO II - John Watson

> _Chapado o tempo todo,_   
_ Chapado o tempo todo,_   
_ Eu quero estar chapado o tempo todo._   
_ Você viria comigo?_
> 
> **The Neighbourhood – You Get Me So High**

...

Quando criança, eu sonhava em ser um pirata.

Vezes e vezes eu corria pelas areias da praia e gritava para o mar que eu ainda o acharia. Hora ou outra alguém aparecia e perguntava o que eu tanto queria achar. _O Tesouro Perdido, oras!_ – eu sempre respondia, com a minha clássica mania de dizer coisas que ninguém sabe como se fosse algo óbvio.

Por anos e anos eu procurei em casos o meu tesouro perdido. Em criminosos meticulosos eu procurei as pistas. Em gênios loucos eu mergulhei fundo. Mas jamais achei o que saciasse a minha alma realmente. Eram apenas pequenos refrigérios no meio do sol quente, mas nunca o banho que lavaria o meu interior e que me faria novo.

Que bobo eu fui!

Enquanto os lábios de John Watson tomavam os meus com força, já que a delicadeza tinha sido deixada lá atrás, eu percebi que o Tesouro já tinha sido descoberto por mim há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu não apenas achei o Tesouro, como também o tirei do mar e o trouxe para perto de mim.

O meu Tesouro segurou a minha cabeça e lambeu o meu lábio inferior com precisão e sensualidade, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo despertasse e se acendesse, quase como numa chama.

\- Talvez eu realmente te ame. – confessei entre beijos.

\- Sempre achei que fosse algum devaneio meu. – suspirou ele em meus lábios.

Já ajeitado em meu colo, minhas mãos subiram pelas suas costas, tocando-o na pele. Senti o arrepio reverberar por todo o seu corpo e o gemido ecoar por sua garganta com apenas aquele mísero toque.

\- Você me deixa chapado, Doutor Watson.

Sorrindo com uma malícia que eu jamais tinha visto antes, ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, plantou um leve beijo na região e sussurrou em calor e calmaria:

_Então me consuma como a sua droga favorita, Sherlock Holmes._

Num segundo nós estávamos ali e, no outro, eu tinha o corpo de John imprensado contra a parede interna do meu quarto.

Meus lábios beijavam e lambiam a pele sensível do seu pescoço, sentindo o seu sabor e o cheiro delicioso de sua colônia. Enquanto pegava-o forte, levantando-o para que enlaçasse a sua perna em meu quadril, eu clamava para que aquele cheiro de suor, saliva e perfume tomasse toda a minha cama. Queria acordar e sentir aquele cheiro. Queria me inebriar nele e queria me esfregar nos lençóis sentindo aquele aroma como um adolescente em clara hipertermia sexual.

Porque eu não estava brincando, eu me sentia em abstinência de John Watson.

Numa virada, ele se soltou de mim e jogou-me contra a parede. Sua hábil mão desabotoou a minha camisa com calma. _Por favor, mais rápido. Eu não posso esperar, _sussurrei.

_Silêncio. Este é o meu momento, _murmurou.

Seu pedido é uma ordem, Doutor.

Após desabotoar todos os botões da minha camisa, John se permitiu dar uma boa olhada em mim. 

Será que ele conseguia ver o bater mais forte do meu coração? Será que quando ele colocou as mãos no meu peito, acariciando o local e sentindo os finos pelos que ali se encontravam, ele pôde perceber o quanto a minha respiração estava falha apenas pelo seu toque?

Minha mão segurou o seu queixo, chamando-o para um beijo. O desespero que eu sentia em meu interior se liquefez em seus lábios doces. Seu rosto liso contra o meu maxilar era de uma das perfeições mais inigualáveis que eu já tinha experimentado.

_Ah John Watson, eu realmente gosto dos meus doutores bem barbeados._

Enquanto o beijava, eu não consegui prever o seu próximo movimento.

E um gemido mais alto do que o esperado escapou dos meus lábios quando senti a sua mão envolver o volume que crescia em minha calça. Larguei o seu queixo para segurar o seu ombro, como se precisasse de apoio. Todo o mundo havia se silenciado e apenas aquilo importava.

_Tão duro. _A sua voz parecia jovem ao constatar o quanto o meu corpo parecia deseja-lo. Era como se tivéssemos virado dois adolescentes. Era como se estivéssemos num beco qualquer de Londres, descobrindo sobre o corpo um do outro – se comendo e se devorando como dois famintos. 

Não havia sonhado com aquilo. Na realidade, eu sequer havia sonhado com qualquer coisa parecida antes. Sexo jamais fora um ponto importante para mim. Na realidade, jamais fora sequer um ponto na minha vida.

Mas quando se tratava de John... Aquele toque era...

Todo o meu âmago se contraía enquanto ele subia e descia as mãos pela extensão do meu pênis, que estava duro ao ponto de quase doer.

Os suspiros eram altos agora.

Suspiros não, gemidos.

Era assim, então? Aquele aperto físico que ligava com a alma e que te tirava o ar? Aquela necessidade que te fazia querer se contorcer por apenas um toque e, quando recebia, te fazia querer se contorcer mais um pouco, tamanha a delícia de se sentir?

Eu me sentia visto. Não, mais do que isso. Eu estava me descobrindo. E não apenas no sentido sexual ou em um campo de estudo sobre a orientação sexual humana.

Eu estava me descobrindo como um ser. Como humano. Como homem.

Ansioso pelo toque de John Watson, eu poderia dizer que jamais fui tão humano assim antes.

_John, eu preciso que você me toque._

Era um clamor. Eu não tinha cacife para ordenar. Minha autonomia tinha sumido no exato momento em que John se tornara o apoio que evitava que eu não caísse.

Não fazia sentido ordenar agora.

Eu queria dar a ele isso.

Eu queria dar a minha vulnerabilidade para ele.

Pra ser sincero, não havia uma coisa sequer no mundo que eu não quisesse dar a ele.

Peça-me que eu te darei, meu John.

Suas mãos hábeis fizeram um bom trabalho. Logo minha calça estava no chão, seguida da minha cueca.

\- O que você quer agora? – John estava pacífico, como se ele tivesse usado alguma de minhas drogas e estivesse fora deste plano.

Mas eu sabia o que era aquilo. E era muito mais forte do que qualquer droga. Já tinha visto isso antes, em outras pessoas. Mas agora eu vivia isso. Eu entendia o entorpecer que aquilo causava.

Amor e tesão corriam em suas veias.

\- Eu quero que você me experimente.

Minha boca tomou a sua. Seus braços me envolveram em um abraço que juntou os nossos corpos – o meu desnudo e o seu ainda coberto –, num agarrar que queria ser muito mais do que isso. Seus lábios plantaram beijos em meu pescoço e começaram a descer. O mundo se concentrou apenas naquele pedaço de carne que se deliciava com a minha pele. Se tudo acabasse agora, eu queria que John pudesse partir desta vida com o meu gosto em seus lábios.

Soava bom para mim, ir embora do mundo e dar adeus à existência com o gosto de quem você ama nos lábios.

Um gemido fugiu pela minha garganta quando John tirou a minha camisa, expondo de vez o meu torso nu, e plantou um beijo em um dos meus mamilos. Como era possível que aquele pedaço tão pequeno de pele pudesse ser tão...

_Oh John, isso. _Ele mordiscava agora, enquanto tomava o outro mamilo com os dedos e o beliscava com moderada força.

Aquilo tinha um efeito tão inesperado sobre o meu corpo. Por vezes era como se eu estivesse fervendo por dentro – ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma calmaria correr pelas veias.

_Merda._

Os beijos de John foram descendo. Cobrindo a minha barriga. Correndo pela minha cintura. E descendo. E descendo...

Uma mordida na parte interna da minha coxa fez com que eu amolecesse.

Tão perto.

_Por favor, John... Por favor._

Quando suas mãos seguraram o meu pau duro, passando a língua na glande já gotejante e sugando-a com a sede de um viajante que não se hidrata há dias, eu descobri que a única razão de viver era para aquilo. Drogas, casos ou qualquer coisa não poderiam se assemelhar com o que eu senti naquele momento.

Era êxtase puro. Era como morrer e descobrir que todas as fantasias que contam sobre o paraíso eram reais. Era como nadar em lagos celestiais e ser recompensado com louros e honras após uma vida sofrida e desgraçada.

Ter John colocando-me tão fundo em sua garganta era...

_Oh porra, sim._

Era como voltar para casa.

Por um momento era como se eu tivesse voltado para o exato momento em que eu me revelei como eu mesmo depois de sumir por dois anos. Era como se eu me revelasse e ele sorrisse, corresse e me abraçasse. _Quase morri achando que você tinha morrido!_ – exclamava ele. E eu o beijava com força e fervor. Porque não havia maneira certa de dizer o que eu sentia se não por aquilo.

Era como voltar para casa.

_Oh John, não, eu..._

Afastei-me. Não poderia. Não quando ainda tinha tanto dele para experimentar. Queria saboreá-lo. Queria que seu gosto estivesse em minha língua e o seu cheiro espalhado por todo o meu corpo. Queria-o impregnado em mim de tal maneira que quem me cheirasse ou me beijasse sentisse o seu sabor em minha pele, nos meus lábios e... _lá._

Joguei-o com ferocidade na cama e aproveitei-me dele. Não tinha a calmaria que ele tinha. Precisava dele nu, porque eu o queria por inteiro.

Saboreei-me dele como se estivesse apreciando um vinho caro. Cheirava-o e lambia-o para, só enfim, beijá-lo como deveria. Sua pele branca foi, lentamente, tomando tons avermelhados conforme eu corria por seu corpo.

E o seu gemido... Ah, como era bom!

Em certo ponto John se segurou nos lençóis e ali se manteve preso. Quando o soltei de seu suéter e camisa, testei seu mamilo para ver a sua reação. E ele gemeu desesperado. Seus olhos faiscavam, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstravam uma vulnerabilidade que me comovia.

A única coisa que me fez largar daquele pequeno ponto de prazer em seu peito foi a sua boca. Eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo. _Merda_, eu realmente me acostumaria com os beijos de John o tempo todo.

Minhas mãos se enfiaram lentamente em sua calça enquanto nos beijávamos. Fui recebido por uma ereção dura, quente e melada. John interrompeu o beijo no exato segundo em que eu o apertei em meus dedos, e gemeu sem reservas quando esfreguei lenta e suavemente a palma da minha mão na sua glande sensível e molhada. _Oh Sherlock, você vai me matar se você parar._

Como se eu estivesse mesmo com desejo disso.

Só que eu parei por um segundo, de fato. Minhas mãos se ocuparam em tirar sua calça e sua cueca, deixando-o livre para, enfim, deliciar-me dele. E eu o fiz. Coloquei-o todo na boca como o vira fazer.

Surpreendi-me com o seu gosto. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse comparar. A anatomia era curiosa, e era engraçado tê-la nos lábios, mas não consegui descrever a sensação de prazer que tive em fazê-lo. Tê-lo minha boca, afundando-o até quase chegar à garganta e voltar era... indescritível. Como uma carícia íntima em alguém poderia fazer com que eu mesmo ficasse duro e gotejante?

_Por favor, _ele clamava. E eu fazia ainda mais.

Minha língua corria pela cabeça, descia até o corpo e voltava até a glande, colocando-o todo em minha boca novamente e sendo recompensado com o gemido sôfrego do meu amante, do meu amigo e do meu companheiro de aventuras. Ah, mas que prazer era ter todos esses adjetivos atribuídos à mesma pessoa.

Engraçado pensar isso. Jamais, em todas as minhas dúvidas e viagens mentais, eu tive a imagem de John clamando para que eu o colocasse mais fundo na garganta. Nem em fantasia, sonho ou devaneio. Porém, agora que eu já tinha vivido aquilo, sabia que jamais esqueceria.

Construiria um quarto gigante e espaçoso no Palácio da minha mente apenas para guardar estas memórias.

\- Ah meu John, eu te quero tanto.

Suas mãos me puxaram para um beijo. Nossos corpos se juntaram – agora com nenhum tecido para nos atrapalhar – e se esfregaram como dois animais que precisavam de seu alívio. Mas ele não vinha nunca. Meus dedos escorregaram com força pelas suas costas, garantindo lindas marcas na branca pele, enquanto suas pernas enlaçaram o meu quadril. Vez ou outra sentia a sua bunda roçar levemente na dureza do meu pau – e, principalmente, sentia a sua vibração com aquele contato.

\- Eu quero te beijar lá,_ John _– sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele não parecia em condição de falar, mas deitou-se e plantou a barriga contra a cama, deixando bem clara a sua posição quanto a isso.

E ele era tão lindo! Seu corpo era tão comum, tão simples e tão pequeno se comparado ao meu. _Perfeito_, era o que a minha mente dizia sempre que eu parava para olhar John Watson – o homem que não tinha voz, mas que se contorcia e gemia sempre que meus lábios tocavam o caminho que sua coluna fazia por suas costas.

_Você é tão lindo, John _– e beijava-o. Ele gemia.

_Seu corpo é tão forte, mas tão delicado. _– e corria o dedo pela sua coluna, fazendo com que seu quadril se mexesse, meio se contorcendo e meio esfregando o pênis no cama, tentando conseguir um pouco de fricção.

_Eu quero me deliciar em você, John. –_ o meu beijo em seu cóccix fez com que ele se segurasse no travesseiro – _E enquanto eu te experimento, eu quero bater e apertar a sua bunda com força, John. Porque eu quero ver a marca das minhas mãos nela. _– e, para provar o meu ponto, eu inesperadamente dei um tapa em sua bunda. O músculo duro pouco se mexeu, mas a vermelhidão leve apareceu, deixando-me mais duro e tirando ainda mais gemidos dele. – _E quando eu fizer isso, John, eu quero colocar o meu dedo em você. Porque eu quero que você goze com os meus dedos dentro de você. _– minhas mãos separaram bem a sua bunda, expondo aquele que era o ponto final da minha língua.

Ali é onde eu queria estar.

Eu estava totalmente entorpecido por John Watson. E queria ainda mais. Queria experimentá-lo em lugares que ninguém jamais experimentou. E eu desejava fazê-lo implorar por mais. Fazê-lo implorar pra que a minha língua fosse mais fundo ali.

E queria que ele chorasse pelos meus dedos dentro dele, massageando-o até gozar.

_Eu posso, John?_

\- Por favor. – sua voz não era mais do que um gemido sussurrado.

Mas era o suficiente.

Os gemidos dele encheram o quarto, que era banhado agora por um leve breu. Por vezes, eu cheguei a me perder no próprio lugar onde me encontrava. Porque o local geográfico onde eu estava pouco importava – ainda mais se eu me lembrasse de onde eu realmente estava: dentro dele. Língua e dedo num conjunto que rendeu a melhor sinfonia que eu jamais tinha ouvido:

A de John suspirando, gemendo e clamando pelo meu nome.

Não poderia negar, alguns holofotes eram demais para mim. Eu realmente gostava de aparecer neles. O meu lado narcisista se sentia satisfeito ao ouvir que eu era inteligente, sagaz e com uma percepção acima da média. Eu gostava de ser Sherlock Holmes e me gabar disso sempre que podia.

Mas nada se comparava à sensação que tive ouvindo John clamar para que eu fosse mais fundo. _Merda, isso. Mais fundo, por favor. _O lugar que deu espaço para um dedo era recompensado por um longo beijo, correndo a língua desde próximo aos testículos e subindo até próximo ao cóccix. E o som dos seus suspiros aumentava a cada instante. E eu sentia que algo acontecia no seu interior.

E eu queria mais.

_Sherlock, por favor. Só mais um pouco. Eu estou... Estou quase lá._

O meu doutor parecia desejar mais, e mais e mais. E eu poderia negar um pedido seu? Poderia negar uma oportunidade de mostrar o meu cuidado, afeição e preocupação com o seu bem estar? Não, não podia. A minha vida, desde que conhecera John Watson, se concentrava apenas nele. A fachada de despreocupado e que apenas ligava para mim mesmo sempre fora única e exclusivamente isso: uma fachada.

Eu me joguei de um prédio para salvá-lo. Matei um chantageador por tê-lo humilhado. Gritei com o meu irmão por tê-lo excluído de uma importante conversa.

Não havia nada que eu não faria por John Watson.

E nesse momento, eu só quis amá-lo com tudo o que eu tinha.

Seus gemidos foram se intensificando conforme o meu carinho foi ficando mais intenso. Gotas de suor brotavam na minha testa, e as costas de John brilhavam com o esforço. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ele parecia fora de sua própria realidade. Seu interior quente apertava os meus dedos, clamando por mais e deixando claro que o que estava acontecendo ali era muito mais do que agradável.

Mas ainda não parecia o suficiente.

Virei-o rapidamente, subindo até os seus lábios.

\- Eu vou te fazer gozar, John. Mas eu quero que você goze olhando para mim. Eu quero ver o exato momento em que você irá se perder, porque eu quero guardar esse momento pra sempre comigo.

Ele sorriu com uma ternura que parecia até deslocada se fossemos analisar a situação ao qual nós nos encontrávamos. Ele me beijou, sentindo o seu gosto em meus lábios e saboreando-o junto comigo.

Desci, agarrando a sua ereção – que já estava melada com o pré-gozo – e coloquei inteiro na boca. Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo, definitivamente. Mas eu queria vê-lo chegar lá. Desde que eu o beijei, ainda há poucos momentos atrás, eu meio que criei essa necessidade.

Precisava vê-lo revirar os olhos e gritar o meu nome como se eu fosse a sua salvação.

Eu precisava daquilo.

Meus dedos entraram sem pressa dentro dele. Senti o seu interior se abrindo para me receber. Como num combinado, a sua glande pareceu inchar ainda mais, enquanto o corpo do seu pênis estava quente e pulsante em minhas mãos.

_Oh Sherlock._

_Oh céus._

Uma de suas pernas se levantou um pouco, forçando o calcanhar contra o colchão, em claro desespero embebido de prazer. _Oh Deus. _Ele estava perto.

_Merda._

_Cacete._

Mirei em seus olhos e pude ver antes de ouvir.

_Eu vou, oh..._

Sua próstata inchou em meu indicador, seu esfíncter apertou os meus dedos e, como eu tanto havia esperado, John se derramou em meus lábios – entre gritos, gemidos e grandes lufadas de ar. Suas mãos seguraram os meus cabelos, enquanto permitia se perder na minha boca, subindo e descendo com o quadril com demasiada força, sentindo a minha ânsia em suga-lo até a última gota.

Porque o gosto de John Watson era, de longe, a maior entre todas as delícias que eu já experimentei em vida.

Num suspiro ele relaxou na cama. Subi até o seu lado, deitando-me tão próximo que a minha respiração poderia ser confundida com a dele.

\- Eu serei incapaz de me esquecer dessa cena. – balbuciei, ainda retomando o fôlego.

\- Ah se Londres soubesse o quão bom você é com a língua, Sir Sherlock Holmes. – sussurrou, sorrindo.

\- É melhor que não divulgue para os jornais. Você não parece lidar bem com concorrentes, John Watson.

Ele se jogou para cima de mim, acomodando o seu corpo ao meu lado. Sua cabeça se apoiou levemente em meu ombro e sua perna esquerda foi posta entre as minhas.

Pareceu tão confortável ali. Tão certo.

\- Eu não preciso lidar com concorrentes, Sherlock.

\- Você está se gabando, Watson?

\- Claro que não, Sherlock. Estou constatando um fato, apenas.

\- Um fato?

Seus olhos subiram para os meus. Havia travessura neles.

\- Sim. – ele sorriu – Afinal, quem poderia fazê-lo ficar assim além de mim? – perguntou, enlaçando o meu volume duro com as mãos. Fechei os olhos lentamente, me deliciando com o contato.

_Oh._

Sua mão subiu e desceu, masturbando-me lentamente. Era claro que a conversa tinha acabado, por hora. John parecia ter distrações mais importantes pelo momento.

Aquele calor que se acumulava no meu peito parecia correr por todo o corpo, viajando pela coluna e se alojando em algum lugar entre o cóccix e a virilha.

John não precisou me estimular muito. Eu já estava tão entregue para ele e com tamanho desejo pelo seu contato que, em pouco tempo, eu me derramei por toda a sua mão e barriga, respingando, inclusive, até no meu peito. Pelo seu nome eu chamei, e que bom foi tê-lo em meus lábios, sugando os meus gemidos e respondendo aos meus chamados.

\- Você me deixa chapado, John Watson.

_Eu estou viciado em você._


End file.
